


could never run away

by burnthesocks



Series: socks' RK1700 december [23]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Comfort No Hurt, Connor Deserves Happiness, M/M, RK1700 December 2020 (Detroit: Become Human), Soft Upgraded Connor | RK900, could be pre or established relationship, tagging gets harder every day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:14:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28281474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/burnthesocks/pseuds/burnthesocks
Summary: Connor and Nines talk about their pasts.
Relationships: Connor/Upgraded Connor | RK900
Series: socks' RK1700 december [23]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2033095
Kudos: 12
Collections: RK1700 December 2020





	could never run away

**Author's Note:**

> (day twenty-three, prompt: resurrection)

Connor wasn’t proud of who he’d been before he deviated. He’d heard multiple times from multiple people that it wasn’t his fault, that he wasn’t in control, and he knew that they were right, but even so, he wished he’d known sooner. He wished it didn’t take pointing a gun at the deviant leader who just wanted his people to be free and lots of coercing for him to deviate.

But that’s how it was and there was no way he could run away from that, nothing he could do to change it, and he was forever the deviant hunter. Nines had asked about it one day, having been activated after the revolution and not knowing Connor before then. Connor knew Nines had probably heard things about who he was and what he did as a machine.

“You probably know that both you and I were designed to hunt and deactivate deviated Androids and stop the spread of deviancy?” Connor’s fingers tapped rhythmically on the arm of the chair he sat on, Nines cozied in next to him.

“Yes, I am aware,” Nines said with a sad grimace. “I have also been told that you carried out those orders for some time.”

“That would be correct,” Connor sighed, remembering all too well how he had turned in the Ortiz Android. “Not only that, but I died quite a few times during that mission.”

“You… died?” Nines asked, squinting at Connor, who was very much alive where he sat leaning into Nines.

“Yes. Three times, actually,” Connor answered. “The first time was my first assignment. A deviant was holding a girl hostage on a roof and I was sent to negotiate to keep the girl safe. I died in the process, but the girl was safe.”

“And they sent out another model with your memories in it?” Nines assumed, his LED a processing yellow.

“Yes, though with each memory transfer, I’d lose just a small fraction of my memories,” Connor informed. “The second time I died, it was chasing a deviant who’d fled when I found his location. I fell off of a building trying to chase him.”

“And the third time?”

“It was Hank that killed me the third time,” Connor admitted, a troubled look on his face. “He had pulled a gun on me, some sort of test I must have failed. We’re okay now of course and he seems to regret that deeply.”

“Hm.” Nines put his head in his hands, tapping his cheek with his fingers. “What’s it like to die?”

“It’s… terrifying,” Connor answered. “I don’t quite know how to put it, but it’s not something you ever want to experience. And being resurrected is almost worse because I lose some memories, but I never seem to forget the feeling I’d get right before I die.”

“That sounds horrible,” Nines murmured.

“It was, but it’s over now,” Connor shrugged, not wanting to dwell on it all too much. “What about you, Nines? There was a time you didn’t know me.”

“I was with Jericho then,” Nines said thoughtfully, his eyes trailing off as he remembered. Connor followed those pretty eyes. “It was those four who had found me and activated, then deviated me. It was all very overwhelming.”

“I’d bet, with no prior experiences.” Connor couldn’t imagine it.

“I spent days there before they decided to tell you about my existence,” Nines said with a distant look in his eyes. “I think they expected you to be upset about it. I was made to be your replacement, after all, but I had no interest in fulfilling that role.”

“I’d hope not,” Connor chuckled, moving the curl that fell in front of Nines’ face back, only for it to fall back into place. “What were those days like?”

“Uncomfortable,” Nines muttered. “No one trusted me there. It was probably both because I was the successor of the infamous deviant hunter that I’d heard about sometimes and because I still looked the part of a machine even though I deviated.”

“That’s not fair though,” Connor scoffed. “You had nothing else to wear, and you couldn’t help what you were made for.”

“They did the same with you,” Nines said and he was right. Connor was never trusted among some of the Jericho Androids, so it hardly surprised him that Nines wasn’t either.

“Doesn’t make it fair,” Connor replied.

“I know,” Nines sighed. “But it got better when I met you. You were a surprisingly positive force that made everything seem a lot more worth it.”

“Aw, Nines,” Connor said bashfully, his face lighting up blue at Nines’ unexpected sweetness. “I feel the same way about you.”

They were both smiling as they fell into a comfortable silence, each taking in what they were told about the other’s past and spending that quiet moment together.

**Author's Note:**

> would you guys hate me if i stopped at 25 or so? purely theoretical... anyways, thank you for reading<3


End file.
